That's not my bear
by twinkels
Summary: Just a little story about Daisy and Lotso. and what if Daisy discoverd the replacement bear was not her bear And if the real Lotso came back to her I do not own Toy story that' is Disneys I only came up with thise little version
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas day and a very happy little girl screamed excitedly as she ran down stairs as fast as her little legs would carry her and ran into the lounge to see if Santa had been and when she opend the lounge door and seen all the presents waiting on her she screams louder and jumped for joy

Mommy daddy he's been he's been Santas been and he has left me lots of presents she yelled as her parents had just got up and followed their happy daughter into the lounge as theird be no chance of a lie in that's for shure.

Yes he has Daisy and wow he really likes you look at all those presents Merry Xmas sweetheart said the child's father as he and his wife smilled watching their little daughter unwrap her presents squealing in joy

Firstly she unwrapped some. Board games then some story books then colouring books a chalk board and colourd chalk also a dolls tea set a Barbie doll in a xmassy ball gown a toy snoopy a cabbage patch doll a couple of my little ponies a beautiful. Baby doll that cried and said mamma dadda and opend and closed its eyes and came with a feeding bottle pacifier and a heart shaped pendent round it's neck also she got lots of candy a pencile case with pens and penciles plus a eraser and sharpener inside also some crayons play dough plus socks Pjamas a new house coat couple of new dresses slippers and a care bear umbrella then suddenly she noticed a large present tucked. Under the back of the tree just hidden under the branches so she crawled under and brung it out and when she opend that large box she screamed again excitedly

Their inside the box was the softest cutiest pinkest cuddliest bear you could imagin and it had a freindly smilling face and even bette he smelt of strawberries you couldn't help but hug him

Mommy daddy look what Santas. Left for me a Lotsa huggin bear omg omg iam so so happy oh thank you for telling Santa what I wanted Daisy screamed hugging her new bear excitedly oh wow he's adorable and he really does smell of strawberries I love him I love him screamed Daisy hugging Lotso again tightly and sniffing his soft scented fur then running over to hug her parents

Oh mummy daddy I'm so so happy. Thank you for talking to Santa. On my behalf as I remeber you saying that your Santas freind Daisy smilled happly Your welcome darling and yes we told Santa a few times that you had been a very good little girl and how much you so wanted a Lotsa hugging bear and he said he knew that and had saved you one in his work shop so he'd deliver it too you on Xmas eve so Santa will be so happy that you liked him. Her dad said smilling

Oh I do I do I love him And I will never let him go I will love him to the world ends he's the best teddy in the whole wide world said Daisy kissing the bears nose and hugging him again then running over to the fireplace and shouting up the chimney

Thank you so much Santa for my new Lotso bear I love him she yelled making her parents laugh and a small old clown doll that sat on the fireplace smille to himself

Well Rose I think it was defently worth fighting for that bear back in the black Friday sale just look at Daisy's little face she's so happy she really loves that bear don't think iv seen her so happy the man said kissing his wife. Whi agreed hugging her husband as they watched Daisy dance round the room with Lotsa in her arms

Well that's the first Chpt done 2nd one coming soon so stay tuned and Enjoy thise is my first Toy Story FF I kinda felt sorry for Lotsa due to his past


	2. Chapter 2

Lotso Hugging bear or Lotso as he was called had been released in late September early October to catch the Xmas market And he came out in a blaze of publicity yet he had never been heard of before he wasent from a movie nor was he tv merchandise he just appeared put of nowhere really but he got his own advert that was never off the TV it seemed and one Autum day when Daisy was watching cartoons. She seen him and fell instantly in love with him. and loved his advert every time she heard the music for the ad shed stop what she was doing and rush into watch it the. Ear had Daisy under its spell

Oh shure Daisy had lots of teddy bears of all sizes and hundreds. Of stuffed animals it seemed but none of them smelled of strawberries and looked cuddly as Lotso did so really since late September. when Daisy first seen the advert with the kids on tv with their Lotso bears on the tv it was all she spoke off and even did drawings of Lotso and a few of herself cuddling Lotso do in the end her parents desided to get her a Lotso for Xmas ...Easer said than done

Their we're riots and pepole fighting for Lotso as he became the must have toy for Xmas every child wanted a Lotso bear and a few adult collectors too so that strawberry scented pink teddy bear was sold out everywhere. No one could find one for love or money

Im so sorry sir we only got a small delivery of. 20 Lotso bears. In and they sold out within miniutes you just can't get that bear anywhere on the planet it seems their is a very high demand for him and we don't know if he will be back in again might. Get him in of not it will be January was the reply everywhere really

Also Daisy's mom even enterd a couple of completions to try and win one but she had no luck it looked if Daisy wouldn't be getting Lotso thise year and by the end of November Daisy had written her Xmas wish list and no suprises Lotso was at the top of the list Daisy had her heart set on getting that bear it seemed and now by the looks of things she was going to be very disappointed

Oh Stephen what will we do she has her heart set on that bear but you can't get it anywhere beleive me I have tried. I remeber when my sister went through thise for those cabbage patch dolls a couple of years ago. For little Sharon I can't go through that for that teddy the woman sighed sadly

Yes I remeber Rose but didn't she not get one of those dolls in the end I'm shure I seen Sharon back in the summer with her doll Stephen said

Yes she did get. A doll eventually but that was in April She got. The doll oh I'd hate too see little Daisy upset on Xmas day of we didn't get her that teddy as I said her little hearts set on it it's at the top. Of her Xmas list too Rose said

Yes I know it's all she's been talking about and I will try and get her one she dosent ask for much so. If she wants that bear then she'll get it no matter what Stephen said

And on Black Friday Daisy's dad was determend to get a Lotso bear he even camped out overnight so he'd be first in line at Toys r us but their was a few pepole in front of him and a few of them. Mentioned the name Lotso bear and Toys r us were getting a delivery of only 30 bears so it be a mad rush to get one so when the stores. Doors opend it was a mad rush as Stephen raced up thr ailes mega fast to the soft toy area where Lotso was and despite all the pairs of hands. reaching out to grab the bear Stephen managed to grab one and ran as fast as he could to the cheack out ignoring the other great deals that was going on and only when he and the bear were safe in the car he could breath a sigh of releif as he was scared incase someone would grab the bear off him as that was a commen thing

Well Lotso bear I really hope Daisy likes you becouse I went through a hell of a lot to get you the man said looking at the large carrier bag in the back seat of the car before driving home

It was after 3am when Stephen and the bear got back And his wife and Daisy were in bed but his wife got up to see what was happaning

Well did you get it please don't say that's a cabbage patch doll I got her one she asked looking at the large carrier bag

Yes and don't worry it's not a cabbage patch doll I got her a beat I'm totally shatterd but it was worth it I got it in Toys r us and a lot cheaper than it was advertised at too I saved about. $25 as its Black Friday so that was good the man said smilling

Oh yes that is good news and I have a lovely gift box here so we can put him in that the woman said taking the bear out the box

Wow he is really cute and he does smell of strawberries and he's so sofy I want to cuddle him omg Daisy's going to love him I can't wait to see the look on her little face on Xmas day the woman said smilling and kissing her husband

And that's how Daisy's parents had gotten hold of a hard to find Lotso bear but Daisy thought he was from Santa and that's what they told her

Thats that little chappy done I think Daisy was ment to be an 80s child so back then Care bears and Cabbage patch dolls were big and they still are in today but Lotso wasent avalible in the 80s that was Pixar that want us to beleive that and the spoof 80s advert is on you tube but more story to come so enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

Lotso instantly became Daisy's most favrioute toy from the moment she lifted him out box and held him in her arms breathing in the freindly strawberry secant she just wouldn't let him out her sight

At Xmas dinner she was hugging him and pretending to feed him the Turkey and putting her straw to his mouth as if he was drinking her juice and talking to him if he could really hear her infact Daisy hardly looked at her other presents as all her attention was given to Lotso but she did give her big baby doll a hug and pretend to feed him milk out his bottle then burp him and put his pacifier in before tucking him in her o,d dolls crib but that evening afte a long fun filled tiring day. It was Lotso that got the best place to sleep he was taken into Daisy's bed and was snuggled into her arms and. he felt his head being kissed night night Lotso I love you Daisy yawned before drifting off to sleep

Aww I love you too and I so could get used to thise and Daisy's adorable she really loves me it's easy to see who's the favrioute. Round here yes thise is going to be an awesome life Lotso thought happly as he snuggled close to Daisy before falling asleep himself happly

Daisy soon did everything with Lotso he was taken to play group with her but no one was aloud to touch him as he was such a special bear if Daisy went shopping to the out of town mall with her parents then Lotso came too if thr family went visiting freinds then Lotso was taken their everywhere and thing Daisy did Lotso did then poor Daisy caught a bad cold so was confined to her bed and when thr doctor visited her Daisy told the doctor that poor Lotso had a cold and was sick too so the doctor pretended to take Lotsos tempritur too saying yes poor Lotso is sick but bed rest and lots of cuddles is his medicine and when the weather and Daisy got better and the weather was warm now both Daisy and Lotso would play outside on the swings or going down the slide or playing tea parties along with big baby and chuckles and a few times. Daisy even put a hat and sunglasses on Lotso to cool him and on rainy days they'd both sit inside watching tv or playing board games Daisy taking Lotsos turn he was her bestest freind it seemed

Another thing Daisy did she wrote her name Daisy on Lotsos little tag that was on his butt and Daisy on big baby's heart pendent and she told Lotso and big Baby

Its so that pepole will know that you are my toys and no one can take you away from me your all mine for ever and ever said Daisy hugging Lotso and big baby happly

Awwww hear that Baby she's wrote her name on us saying we belong to her now isn't that just swell we are so lucky said Lotso to baby later

Mamma said Baby happly smilling

Yep Daisy is our mamma Lotso said happly as he felt so happy and content and loved

And at Daisy's birthday Lotso wasent forgotten he was at the party too and Daisy even saved him a little cake and pretended to feed him it and when Daisy and her family went on holiday to the beach Lotso sat on a towel under an umbrella incase he gor sunburned whist big baby and chuckles played with Daisy in the sand and when Xmas came around again Daisy's parents took her to see a show as a treat and Lotso came too

At Xmas time Daisy got a lot of new toys but Lotso didn't need to worry about Daisy paying them more attention and having a new favrioute as he still remained her favrioute and was still very much loved and slept in her bed every night and Lotso thought it always be that way and he was so happy and content as life was just so perfect ...or so Lotso thought

Thats that chappy done more will come later so enjpy


	4. Chapter 4

That following summer the family desided to go on a picnic as it was such a beautiful day nd as ushal Daisy brought along Lotso with big baby and chuckles and being her favrioute Lotso Lotso sat on Daisy's knee being cuddled whist Chuckles and big baby sat in the back beside her and though they couldn't see where they were going they didn't mind they were still happy as Daisy held Lotso up to the window so he could see out and he'd probely tell them about what he seen later as Lotso told them everrything as he was their best freind

Oh look Lotso that's the cows they give us milk and go moooo said Daisy pointing the cows out to Lotso and that's the sheep in that feild they give us yarn so we can knit with and it keeps us warms they say baaaahhhh said Dasiy sounding like a sheep and making her parents laugh a bit as her mom glanced back at her pointing everything out to Lotso and giving the bear a kiss on the nose

I think she thinks that bear is alive and can hear and see her and listens to everything she says laughed her dad

Yeah true and it is cute oh the inniconce of childhood wish she could stay like thise forever her mom laughed but Daisy didn't hear them she was too busy talking to Lotso

Okay little lady were here now now grab your babies and we will have the picnic over their her dad said as they stopped at where they were holding the picnic in a lovely meadow right in the country side

Come on Lotso and you two chuckles and baby we can play in the grass all day laughed Daisy as she ran over to join her mom who was setting things up now

Daisy and her family had a lovely picnic and Daisy pretended to feed Lotso some sandwiches and little cakes and let him sip juice

Mmmm is that good Lotso now eat up and we can have some more later you'll like that said Daisy giving Lotso a hug Then she wiped his furry mouth with a napkin before placing him down to feed big baby with his milk then pretend to burp him

Okay now everyone's fed and happy lets go play explorers now pretend thise is really Africa and thise is a jungle and theirs big Lions that might eat us out their But Lotso will protect us cos he's so brave and strong and will fight the Lions said Daisy as she grabbed her. Toys and ran off into the long grass to play happly

Dont go to far darling be carful called her mom as Daisy ran off to play

Dont worry mommy I won't go far I'll stay in the feild just by the long grass that's the jungle Daisy said before running off happly to play

The day passed happly and Daisy played with her 3 beloved toys at jungles as they pretended to hide in the grass with Daisy screaming oh no Lions get them Lotso and not far away sat her parents and as long as they could see Daisy that was all that matters so her dad watched her play happly and her mom read a magazine enjoying the sun

A little later the pretend screams and cries of Lion and get them Lotso had died away as somehow Daisy had fallen alseep as she was tierd and she was due her nap time so she just lay down in the grass and nodded off

Think we should get back home Daisy's shatterd she's fallen alseep over their you fetch her and i will load up the car ph and try not to waken her little sweetheart her mom said standing up and brushing grass off her legs

No worries the man said as he walked over to gently pick up Daisy come on my little explorer he said gently carring her back to the car and he forgot to pick up the toys infact no one noticed that they weren't their or that Daisy wasent holding Lotso by the paw like she normally did when she was lifted up

Hey what's going on don't forget us yelled Lotso a bit shocked but of course no one heard him or the yells of the other two and worse still to their horror the 3 freinds watched the parents get into the car and drive off leaving the toys behind in thr feild

What no come back you forgot us yelled Chuckles as the toys stood up but the car sped off into the distance

Oh their bound to notice were not their and they'll come back for us Daisy will wake up and tell them were gone. I bet they'll be back very soon said Lotso confidently

Mamas gone said Big baby close to tears

No no Baby don't worry she'll be back she'll wake up and notice us missing then she'll get her parents to come back for us you'll see wont be long. Till we're being cuddled in that car on our way home said Lotso patting Baby's shoulder. and smilling

But Daisy didn't wake up she was so tired she slept all the way home and her dad carried her into the house so no one knew the toys were missing and they didn't go back for them

I thought you said They'd be back they haven't come back for us said Chuckles Severel hours later now cold as theird been a dip in tempruture

Well I thought they would have look they haven't forgotten about us okay they will come back just give them another hour or two if not we will make our way back home I know what way it is said Lotso now getting a bit angry with Chuckles content asking questions and Big baby's crying as it was all getting on his nerves now and the loveable pink teddy was getting irritable

But later that night someone else was Crying their eyes out. Daisy

Daddy you left them behind I want my babies where are they yelled a heartbroken Daisy missing Lotso

Look sweetheart I'm so sorry I honestly didn't notice them now look I will go back tomorrow and look for them okay now you have snoopy Cheer bear and Bedtime bear to cuddle you. And once you loved them a lot before Santa got you Lotso her dad said gently stroking Daisy's hair

Yes daddy and I do still love Snoopy and my care bears but I love Lotso too and I won't sleep without him I want Lotso Daisy said crying again making her dad sad

Daisy we will find Lotso but it's too dark now to go and look for him and the others but I promise I will look for them all tomorrow and thise time tomorrow night. Lotso will be tucked up in bed next to you with your doll in his crib and Chuckles on the shelf as normal her mom said gently

I know but I want Lotso now he should be here in bed with me now hell be scared out their in the dark Lotso dosent like the dark said Daisy sadly

And I thought Lotso was brave and Strong fighting lions too and saving you from being eaten her dad said smilling

Well that was only pretend. Lotso is scared of the dark like me and Baby will be crying too he's scared. Too Daisy said starting to cry again and sobbing I want Lotso

Oh. god Steven what the hell will we do where on earth did that bear vanish too Her mom said

I swear to God I didn't notice the bear or the other toys they must have been hidden in the grass all I did was grab Daisy and take her back to the car as you told me to do but I didn't notice she didn't have her toys look best I can do is drive back out their tomorrow first thing and see if I can find it of not well we will need to replace it Toys r us still sell them and their cheaper I think now. So she'll never know the diffrance so it will make her happy and the bear is a lot easer to get now as its been out for a while now her dad said smilling

Well okay look for Daisy's bear first if not get the new bear on your way to work but I think maybe it be better if you got a new bear as that one was getting grubby and I think it's Strawberry scent was wearing off and Daisy wouldn't dare let me wash it and I couldn't get the bear off her. To throw it in the wash as it was with her 24/7 t he woman said glancing at Daisy who was still crying

Okay then also I'll pick up an identical baby doll dunno about the clown though where I'll get that he was old her dad said

Oh forget him I don't think Daisy was that keen on him anyway just get the doll and bear that's all that matters. The woman said

So it was decided that a new Lotso would be bought as it be cleaner

Next day Daisy's dad picked up a nice new Lotso that was identical to the old one at the lochal Toys r us but he couldn't find an identical big baby so that would have to wait. as he didn't have time to run around looking for one as he had work so he put the new Lotso in the boot of his car whist he was at work. Whist a still heartbroken Daisy spent the day at home with her mom she was too upset to play or watch tv as she missed her beloved Lotso so much she felt if her little heart had been ripped out and seeing t he empty space on the bed where Lotso sat made her upset even more

Oh Lotso where are you she sobbed sadly I want you home she cried as she lay on top of her bed not hearing her dad come home later that day from work

PIE managed to get one Shell never notice the diffrance her dad said later when he came in from work carring a big Toys r us bag and smilling happly

Oh awesome she will be so pleased now we will need to make him look a tiny bit dirty if he's been well loved and played with her. On said as they removed the. Ew Lotso from the box and the woman took a little soil from a nearby plant pot to make. The new Lotso look a bit dirty but though the new Lotso did look identical to the old one their was a slight diffrance the family forgot

Daisy Daisy look who we have found today her parents said happly coming into the room carring the new bear

Omg Lotso oh Lotso welcome home iv missed you Daisy said happly hugging the bear and smilling at first not. Noticing the diffrance as she hugged the new bear tightly

Oh where was he Daisy asked happly kissing the bear on the nose

Oh er he was in the feild where you'd left him her dad lied

Oh where are Baby and Chuckles they were all together she said weren't they their too Daisy said sadly as she loved those toys too

Er I don't know sweetheart er I didn't see them I only found Lotso I erm searched everywhere for. baby and Chuckles maybe someone found them her dad said cursing himself that he didn't have time to replace them too and when did Daisy suddenly like Chuckles he thought she was scared of him being a clown doll as he knew Daisy didn't like clowns they scared her but due to Chuckles being a very old toy that dated from the 70s he'd have been harder to replace and he was going to try a couple of more toy stores for the. baby doll as that was modern but he'd forgot

Im sorry I didn't find Baby or Chuckles but you got Lotso that's the main thing and he's your favrioute anyway said her dad smilling

I guess so but I will miss Baby and chuckles too Daisy sighed putting the. Ew Lotso on the bed as her dad left thinking maybe that he should have gone back and looked for all 3 toys as he had no idea how attached to the other dolls Daisy was really

But if he had gone back he wouldn't have seen the 3 toys. as they weren't their any longer in the feild as they now had desided to make their own way back to Daisy's and now all 3 were exhausted filthy and wet as it had rained earler that morning and cold and they'd been walking all night and most of today but the thought of being near home and being cuddled off Daisy kept them going and. The thought of being in a nice warm bed safe in Daisy's arms gave Lotso hope too and kept his sanity in tackt

Daisy still missed Chuckles and big baby but later that night as she took the new Lotso into bed to cuddle that's when she noticed something was different

Mommmyyy daddyyyy Daisy yelled loudly as her parents came running into the room fearing something terrible had happend

Whats wrong darling did you have a bad dream said her mom comforting her as Daisy looked really upset

No I didn't but that's not Lotso Daisy said holding the bear upside down by the leg

What do you mean sweetheart of course that's Lotso bear says so on his label her dad said

Yes it's a Lotso bear but he's not MY Lotso bear Daisy yelled sadly

Huh what do you mean of course he's yours darling her mom said confused

No he's not stop telling stories that's not my Lotso you tried to replace my Lotso look at the label mommy my Lotso had my name written on his label that one dosent so that's not my Lotso I don't want him Daisy said handing the new bear to her dad

Famn I forgot shed did that with all her toys puts her name on their labels her dad said looking at her mom who shrugged

Wheres my Lotso he has my name on his label on his bottom that's defently not him Daisy said sadly as she folded her arms angry that her parents had lied to her

Er I began her dad but Daisy cut him off

Now I want the truth Mommy and daddy you always tell me to tell the truth as its bad to make up stories and you will get caught in the end. So I want the truth now where is MY Lotso said Daisy angrily not noticing a tear run down her reddend face

Darling I didn't have time to go back and look for your Lotso I was in a rush for work so I stopped off at Toys r us and got you thise Lotso I'm so sorry. Ut thise one is just the same he has lots of love and hugs to give and he's a bit cleaner and I'm shure you will grow to love him too Her dad said but Daisy shook her head crying

No I don't want him I want MY Lotso and also big baby and chuckles Daisy said crying harder

Oh okay well I will leave thise Lotso. hear for you anyway then I'll sit him on your dresser her dad said putting the bear on top of. a chest of drawers

No no I don't want him donate him to the thrift store I just wnt my Lotso and 2 babies back sobbed Daisy

Okay I'll take him out the room shhh calm down he's gone said her dad looking at her mom

So now what looks if we're back to square one I'll need to go and look for those bloody toys I really don't have time to go driving all over the place looking for them and who's not to say that someone's found them and some other person May have them now another child or an adult. Collector her dad said

I don't know. I just hate seeing Daisy upset damn it only if we had picked those stupid toys up I mean we should have checked we should have seen she was she was missing that bear she took it everywhere with her you should have seen it Steven. how hard is it not to spot a large bright pink teddy bear the woman said trying to keep calm

Look stop blaming me I swear I didn't see the toys they must have got lost in the grass and anyway I was in a hurry and you told me to get her into the car quickly so I was only following orders the man said

Well whatever but looks like if you will need to go and look for those damn toys tomorrow or we won't hear the end of thise Daisy's mom said storming out the room

Oh okay okay I will go back and look for them damn it just get off the case the man yelled getting angry now

Again poor Daisy spent another Lonly night without Lotso so hugged her pillow instead and cried herself to sleep whist the replacement Lotso sat down stairs

Thats that Chpt done poor Daisy will she ever get Lotso back more to come soon so stay tuned


	5. Chapter 5

Next day Daisy's father did go back to look for Lotso and the others Ut they weren't their truth was he'd passed them a couple of times but as they were so small he simply didn't see them amongst the long grass and Lotso was in a foul mood now but still hopefully he'd see Daisy only that would change his mood

A few times tiny Chuckles fell behind. as his little legs couldn't keep up with the other two taller toys and they kept slowing down for him to catch up and to make matters worse a passing car had soaked them in mud and made them wet and filthy making big baby cry as he was shivering and his pretty lemon baby grow was filthy now and he'd lost his hat and bottle so he was starving too

Ph will you shut up Your getting on my nerves and you try and keep up I'm not going back for you again if you can't keep up too bad and your not the only one here that is wet and dirty around here we all are so more walking and less whinning yelled an angry Lotso looking at his fut that was once soft and fluffy and bright pink was now filthy a dark brown colour wet and matted and he was scared incase he'd loose his nice strawberry secant and he came close to hitting chuckles as he lost it a few times with him scaring the poor Clown

Sad truth was with Lotso being spoiled so much it made him a bit selfish too and he was used to the comfy life being played with hugged all the time and kissed sleeping n Daisy's arms in a nice warm comfy bed having his fur brushed to make it softer but. Lastly being loved. He wasent used to walking miles in the freezing cold and pouring rain and not resting not even for a second so thise was certan.y not his idea of fun Ut all Lotso wanted was to get home back to Daisy's arms

Daisys dad spent about an hour looking for the toys and he searched the entire feild. Where they were but sadly found nothing but he did find big baby's milk bottle but no signe of big baby or the other two so in the end he gave up and went home

Its no use iv checked everywhere in the feild by the roadside yet I did find the dolls bottle in the feild but that was all I guess someone else came along after us found the toys and took them as they're gone now I'm sorry the man sighed placing the milk bottle on the table

Oh God poor Daisy she's going to be so upset but we do have the spare bear in the closet so she might accept that in time the clown doll was really old don't know if I can replace that but I will look in the thrift stores to find an identical one and as for the baby doll that's easy to replace but she's going to be very upset the woman said sadly

But I guess we can tell her some other little girl found Lotso who dosent have a teddy bear and the new Lotso is downstairs wanting loved too the woman added

Well I don't know we can try her husband said

Daddy did you find my babies yelled Daisy running into the longe at that moment excitedly hoping to see her 3 toys

Im so sorry darling I didn't I guess someone else found them but I did find your dolls feeding bottle I brought it home as I thought maybe one of your other dolls could use it her dad said handing her the bottle

No its big baby's he needs it Daisy said sadly putting the bottle back on the table. and sadly leaving the room

Listen sweetheart maybe some other little girl has your. Toys and she might not have other toys like you do so I'm shure she will love Lotso and the other two as much as you did her mom said

But Daisy didn't awnser she was too upset

God thise is going well not it's going to be so hard she really misses those toys more than we thought her dad said sadly

Yes I know but give her time shell eventually move onto something new and want new toys and those 3 will be forgotten about said her mom sighing

But Daisy didn't forget about her toys or move on to something new 2 days later she was still broken hearted over missing her toys and didn't even go to play group or even eat her dinner and she cried all night into her pillow and she wanted nothing to do with the new Lotso that remained in the closet downstairs

On the 3rd night Daisy was still really upset. and had been crying so she lay awake wondering what kind of life her toys were having now and who was their new owner would be loved as much as she loved them when she thought she heard something at her window so Daisy looked over not seeing a pink furry head that ducked down just in time

Whos their called out Daisy as she got up and turned on her bedroom light and went over to the window wiping her tears away on her nightie sleeves

Quick everyone get into toy mode I think Daisy's seen us Lotso said as he and the others lay on the grass but just in view. Of Daisy's window

Lotso Baby chuckles said Daisy a bit shocked and not shure if she was dreaming or not then she thought she heard big baby cry mama

Omg omg their back their back yelled Daisy. Running down the stairs past the lounge

Daisy what on earth get inside now it's far to late to be outside her dad yelled as Daisy ran out into the front garden and their on the grass in a bad way were the toys

Lotso oh Lotso that's my Lotso said Daisy seeing her name in her handwriting on the label and despite being wet and filthy Daisy hugged Lotso tightly also she hugged big baby and Chuckles too

Omg well I never where did they come from said her mom confused

Well I don't know I had nothing to do with it her dad said stunned and shrugging

PI told you that they were magic smilled Daisy hugging the toys again

Yeahni guess so her parents said as they all went inside

About 3 hours later Lotso was now recovering from a dizzy spin in the washing machine and dryer and now was being tucked up in bed next to daisy and he was still smelling of strawberries and was even softer and fluffer now also a cleaned up Chuckles sat happy on his shelf looking down at Daisy and Lotso and big baby lay happly in his crib in a new clean baby grow sucking happly on his pacifier with a full tummy after being fed in his crib and his feeding bottle next to him

Well I guess if thise bear could talk he'd have a few stories to tell smilled Daisy's mom kissing her daughter goodnight

Yup he would told you he was magic and he found his way home to me. Said Daisy kissing Lotsos nose but how he found me I'm not botherd all that matters now he's home and I love him so so much and I'm never letting him go said Daisy snuggling under the covers cuddling Lotso

And Daisy kept her word she never let Lotso out her sight nor Chuckles or big baby and as the years past Daisy kept her 3 beloved toys and when she became an adult married and had a little girl of her own she lovingly passed Lotso Chuckles and big baby on to her saying these toys are very speachel these were mommys toys when she. Was a little girl so take care of them their magic Daisy told her daughter as she hugged Lotso

I will mommy the little girl said and Lotso grew to love his new little owner and still got hugged off Daisy so that made him really happy. And as for the other Lotso he had a happy ending too he was donated to a charity store and was bought by a woman for her little girl who loved him too ...End


End file.
